Harry Potter and the Second War
by cwam06
Summary: Harry accepts his destiny and prepares for the Second War against Voldemort. action and fighting death eaters.post ootp RHr and HG eventually rnedited chapter 1


Harry Potter and the Second War

I don't own Harry Potter, etc. and there is no profit being made in the writing of this story

Chapter 1

It was a sweltering hot day in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey, and most of the people in town were sitting outside drinking sodas, riding bikes or talking to their family and friends. One person, who was not, was Harry Potter. He was a thin, depressed, malnourished teenager, who had recently returned home for the summer holidays. Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, he was a wizard. Harry was a famous wizard, famous for surviving the deadly Killing curse performed by the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was only a year old. He had bested the darkest Lord four times since then, and had helped capture near a dozen of the Dark Lord's followers known as Death Eaters in June. While battling Death Eaters last June Harry had seen his Godfather Sirius Black perish. Sirius Black was a convicted criminal, who had escaped the wizard prison three years previous. Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry was haunted by that scene every night in his nightmares.

"_He ducked a jet of green light and said "Come on, you can do better than that" he laughed._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest his eyes widened in fear and shock. The laughter had still not left his gaunt, once handsome face; as his body curved into a graceful arc as he fell through the veil." _

Harry believed it was his fault Sirius had died as he came to rescue Harry who had gone to the department of mysteries to rescue Sirius who he believed to be there. This was Harry's ninth day back from school and he had just sent off a letter to the Order Of the Phoenix, a secret movement opposing Voldemort, telling them that he was fine and the Dursley's, Harry's abusive family were treating him fine.

Harry decided to reread all his textbooks to learn as many spells as possible to help him in the fight against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry was destined to kill or be killed by Voldemort as it said in the prophecy he heard last June after his Godfather was killed. The prophecy was made shortly before Harry's birth and said the only person who had any chance of defeating Lord Voldemort for good was to be born at the end July to parents who had thrice defied Lord Voldemort. Harry was born on July 31st and his parents had defied Voldemort three times in their life. Harry was marked as the Dark Lord's equal the night he received his lightning bolt scar from the failed killing curse. The end of the prophecy stated that neither could live whilst the other survived. This meant that only the Dark Lord Voldemort can kill Harry. And only Harry could kill the Dark Lord.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Hedwig, Harry's pet snowy owl had just returned with a letter and waiting to be let in. He got up from his chair and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. He untied the letter from her leg, opened it lazily and proceeded to read the letter from his best mate Ron Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope the Dursleys are treating you okay; we're going to be leaving for Grimmauld you-know-where soon, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is booming! Fred & George are really busy right now. You-Know-Who is being real quiet right now, oh yeah the Chudley Cannons are on a winning streak now. They've won they're last three matches. I hope I did okay on my OWLs , if we don't get them soon Hermione will go spare. Maybe you can leave there early this year, I'll ask dad._

_, Ron_

Harry crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He never wanted to go back to number 12 Grimmauld Place again, it reminded him too much of Sirius. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he decided that he would sneak into Diagon Alley in the next few days. The only problem was that he was constantly being watched by a member of the Order of the Phoenix day and night.

Deciding to put his scheming aside he continued reading his Defense against the Dark Arts books.

Harry awoke the next morning to find that he had fallen asleep reading again and that his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister, was screaming for him to make breakfast. Harry didn't bother to change his clothes from the day before and headed down to make breakfast for his relatives. When His Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley came down to eat, Harry left the kitchen to collect his invisibility cloak, his wand and some money. As he left the house he called out that he was going out. His Uncle grunted in reply. Putting on one of the old ball caps he had found in his room, he hailed the Knight Bus. Harry cut Stan the conductor off when he started giving the regular introduction to the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to-" Stan said

"Knight Bus, I know. Now could I go to Diagon Alley please." said Harry

" 1 galleon and 6 sickles" Stan replied

Harry gave him the money and sat down on the mismatched chairs that filled the Knight Bus. He noticed that there was only one other person on the bus with him, he got off in front of the Leaky Cauldron a half hour later.

Harry got himself a butterbeer than headed for Gringotts the wizarding bank, 20 minutes later with his money bag filled, he exited the bank. He decided to visit Fred & George at their newly opened joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He hadn't taken three steps when a dozen people clad in black cloaks and white masks portkeyed into the middle of the street. Pandemonium broke loose, curses flew in all directions. He pulled out his wand and hit a Death Eater with "Dentera" the tongue biting curse and knocked another Death Eater through the store window behind with the bludgeoning hex, he recently learned the spells but hadn't actually tried them yet. Harry knew what this attack meant the Second War had begun. The aurors were just arriving and Harry could see they were outnumbered.

He spun around to duel with a tall thin Death Eater to his left "Stupefy" he shouted and a jet of red light flew towards his enemy. He sidestepped a sickly yellow curse that was thrown back at him. He traded curses with the Death Eater for a minute or two before getting hit in the arm with "Scissio" which he recognized as the cutting curse. His wand arm immobilized Harry ducked a bright green Killing curse. He was distracted when he saw Nymphadora Tonks, struck in the chest with a bright orange curse he didn't recognize. Out of the corner of his eye he saw other Order of the Phoenix members fighting as well. He saw Mad-Eye Moody dueling furiously with Antonin Dolohov, Harry watched as Kingsley Shacklebolt stunned Rodolphus Lestrange. Then his wand was ripped from his hand and he was thrown backwards into the wall right behind him. His attacker pulled off his mask, it was Nott. 'Wait a minute' thought Harry 'Nott? Dolohov? Lestrange? Weren't these Death Eaters supposed to be locked up in Azkaban?

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Nott cried

'Oh shit' thought Harry

This was the last conscious thought Harry had before he was struck square in the chest by the Killing curse and darkness came over him.

A/N

Please review my story


End file.
